wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Rope
The Ninja Rope is used to pull your Worm towards somewhere by casting it out and attaching it to the desired location. Description Ninja Rope (shortened to Rope) is an utility for reaching places very far and arguably faster than any utility for moving. The player can drop bombs, launch some weapons and use utilities while using the ninja rope. In Worms Armageddon and'' Worms World Party'' many of gametypes on WormNET are playing with Ninja Rope. In Worms: Reloaded, the number of ropes are called Number Of Swings Left instead. Gametypes related to ninja ropes Rope Racing/Race The players race in a special map with only ninja ropes and parachutes. Maps for this gametype tends to be very high, and often combined with a very fast water rise. WxW It is basically Shoppa, but in this gametype, players must attack from the ninja rope, and must touch a number of walls before attacking. Using the Rope Press the Fire Button. Use the arrow keys to go pull to the direction or create momentum on the Ninja Rope. Press the Fire Button to release. If you are toting a dropable bomb, such as dynamite or a land mine, you can drop one mid-swing on your unsuspecting target by using the Jump Button. Tips & Tricks *The shorter the Rope, the stronger you can make potential momentum. *The player can use the Ninja Rope to swing by Mines and make them detonate. *The player can use the Rope Knocking technique by creating momentum and releasing the rope to knock a or a group of worms into the water. It is not rare having to sacrifice a worm when using this technique. Note that this technique is best applied in the 2nd generation games. In the 3rd generation games, it is not efficent and not recommended. *If you don't have a Parachute, you can use the ninja rope to drop to a lower ground. *You can use the Ninja Rope to pull weapon and utility crates and medi packs towards your worm. You can also do this with barrels and landmines, although you must be cautious when doing so with land mines.(3D Worms?) *It is possible to swing quickly by Sentry Guns in 2D worms games, said technique is more difficult in 3D worms games. *To use the Ninja Rope easily in 3D Worms games, pan the camera sideways of your swinging soldier. Trivia *The Ninja Rope is arguably the most used utility. *In Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, this utility is renamed Grappling Hook for unknown reasons, but this is most probably done due to the resemblance of the artwork. *Many Worms fans complained about the Ninja Rope being difficult to use in the 3D Worms games and 3rd generation games, they wanted the Rope to be just like the one from Worms Armageddon because it's easier to control and better for "Pro Ropers" to show off their skills. Gallery Ninja Rope.png|Ninja Rope (Worms 3D) Ninja Rope.jpg|Ninja Rope (Worms 4: Mayhem Onwards) screenshot34.jpg|Using the Ninja Rope in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Utilities Category:Reloaded Utilities Category:2nd Generation Weapons Category:3rd Generation Weapons Category:Mayhem Weapons